


[podfic] things to keep you warm and dry

by reena_jenkins, wordslinging



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Multi, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Threesome, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Finn and Rey come to the Resistance with literally nothing but the clothes on their backs. Fortunately, Poe doesn't mind sharing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] things to keep you warm and dry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [things to keep you warm and dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631109) by [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Threesome, Friendship, Canon Compliant, Sharing Clothes  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:12:31  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_things%20to%20keep%20you%20warm%20and%20dry_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
